Group Therapy of DOOM!
by Black Fury's Blaze
Summary: Hehehe! I have kidnapped Hannibal, Will,and,Clarice and locked them in with my ocs. Will eventually turn into Xover. Rated T for swearing, and oddness. Enjoy!


_A/n:__hullo all. This is my first fanfiction so be nice to it. Although any an all reviews are welcomed, flames are not appreciated and I will dedicate much of my time to mocking you if you do flame. Helpful criticism is welcome, but there is no point in flaming me. This will eventually be a crossover, also it will have threesomes and slash, if you dislike any of the above leave now._

_Disclaimer: I own everything. Mwhahahaha…okay, no I don't. I don't own anything to do with Hannibal, Will, or Clarice, except the books and the movies. They belong to people with money and power, and lawyers. ((There I admitted it, no suing me now people)) However, I do own Miska, Chaos, and Rage, as well as Candy ((not that I really like her)) and the plot. The plot is mine so please don't copy. Now that we have all that out of the way please read and review!_

* * *

**The First Meeting**

Hannibal, Will, and Clarice sit inside a waiting room with uncomfortable chairs and guards with bazookas and machine guns. A fact that both former FBI agents are paying rapt attention, although Hannibal could not care less, as evidenced by his bored expression. The sign up in the lobby names a Black Fury as the current psychiatrist for this particular mental establishment.

"Hannibal?" Will questions softly as he stares at the guards

"Hmm?" Lecter never looks up from his book, but knows that Will would never ask his question until he was acknowledged in some form. The ex profiler knew better than to bother him if he didn't get a response, unlike Clarice who would ask anyway regardless of the consequences.

"Why are we here exactly?" the question is still soft, almost timid, but not quite.

"Since you and Clarice wrecked my aunt's living room with your fighting she suggested I take you both to therapy to resolve your issues; instead of just making you behave like I usually do," Lecter's reply is cold and matter of fact and he looks up from his book to glare at his male companion.

"Oh," Will breathes before falling quiet and staring at all of the guns in fear. His overactive imagination is currently running away with all of the different scenarios involving Starling and guns with firepower that heavy. Although from the looks of it his imagination did not have to run very far, seeing as Clarice is currently almost drooling at the prospect of getting her hands on one of those guns somehow.

A blue hair nurse with a nice twelve gage sawed off shotgun passes close enough to Will for him to reach out and tap her on the shoulder. "Um excuse me?"

Blue-Hair turns her head to look at who stopped her and the annoyance on her face melts to one of ill concealed lust as she gets a look at Grahm. "Yeah was there something I could help you with?" She asks with a tone so sweet that it's obviously fake and smiles a smile that shows all her blinding white teeth

"Why is everyone here armed with guns?" The question manages to almost sound casual although it is anything but.

"Chaos! Get back here!" A shout cut off whatever the nurse was going to say and red streak darts passed will and right up to Hannibal.

Hannibal blinks in an absent-minded sort of way at the odd looking youth who stands before him. The young man sports a mop of fiery red curls that cascade down to his shoulders, two wide hazel eyes, and a neat set of fangs that glitter in the light as he grins. The oddest features that he possesses though are the pair of tabby colored kitty ears that twitch on the top of his head, the large grayish brown wings which are folded against his back, and the cat tail the same color as the ears that swishes behind him in excitement.

"Oooooh!! Shiney!!" The youth squeals and snatches the book from the psychiatrist's hands slamming it shut and holding it up so that the light glints off the cover in abstract patterns.

Will's eyes grow large in his head and he hunkers back in his chair, waiting for the inevitable icy explosion from the doctor.

An explosion that never comes because at ticked off older male with purple-black hair, red, eyes, even sharper fangs, and blood red wings marches up to the youth and twists an ear hard. "Dammit!! Chaos!! Whenever we go anywhere you always cause such problems!" The slightly older man growls and shows his fangs even more.

"OWWIE! Rage that hurts…LET GO!!!" the newly named Chaos whines and squirms in protest.

"It's supposed to hurt you idiot," a blonde female says calmly from where she leans against a wall with her own book, icy blue eyes glancing up over the edge to watch the males' antics.

"It's gonna hurt a lot more if you don't give the nice man back his book and apologize," Rage replies still growling before he shoots the female a dirty look, "You're not exactly being helpful here Miska."

"Was I supposed to be?" She replies just as calmly as before.

"Miska's not very nice is she Rage? Although you're not nice either," Chaos pouts as he continues to struggle against the tightening grip on his ear.

Clarice ignores the activities to stare at the guns with longing, hoping that the guards would get distracted enough for her to snatch one.

"Clarice, don't even think about it," Lecter warns, always aware of his pets thoughts and actions, even when he was as distracted as he was now.

"Chaos you have ten seconds to give the man his book back before I beat the hell out of you," Rage warns his growl now so potent that it was hard to hear the words of the threat.

Will watches with rapt attention, silently wishing that he had been able to bring his gun along, because it looks as though he would end up needing it.

Chaos gives another pout and hands Hannibal his book, cat ears drooping, his tail now limp with upset. "Sorry about that," he mumbles not looking at the doctor.

Rage quickly locks a collar around Chaos' neck and attaches at chain before gently rubbing his ears, "Good kitty," he praises soothingly and leads him away from Lecter's group back to their corner.

Miska absentmindedly reaches out and scratches Chaos' ears as well before returning all of her attention back to her book.

The blue haired nurse sighs in aggravation and shakes her head, "Damn crazy Were-Cat/Incubus. He's one of the reasons we need these guns in the first place," she informs Will.

Rage and Miska look up as one and hiss, "Shut the Fuck up Candy!" at the nurse, who huffs and turns away, though she runs a hand along Will's arm before she continues onto her duties.

Hannibal narrows his eyes at her boldness and pulls Will closer to his side, Clarice was an alright pet, but Will was by far his favorite and he was not about to let some ditzy nurse run her hands all over his possessions.

Will gratefully leans against him, that Candy scared him with her lust and her obviously fake cheeriness, at least with Hannibal he could predict what was wanted from him. After his wife left, he decided that women were way too complicated, which was one of the reasons he did not like Clarice at all…that and he hated sharing.

* * *

A/N: Ooh lookit the pretty review button, if you press it I might not let Chaos after you. kidding but be nice and press it anyways...pretty pretty please with whipped cream, hot fudge, and a cherry on top? 


End file.
